Future Gazer: A Letter from Papa
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: The married life of Kamijou Touma and Misa... I mean Kamijou Mikoto, was a beautiful one, until another commotion they would be involved in... MikotoxTouma, the married life, family...
1. Prologue: The Christmas of Grief

**Hello guys... This is my new fic... Since a lot of people messaged me, asking me to make a story about the married life of Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto, I made it... So here it is...**

**Have you ever wondered why Misaka Tabikake knows Aleister? So, this story should be able to tell everything... So please read and review!**

Prologue: The Christmas of Grief

_The bond between family is what that supports us, and even though we don't know how strong the bond is, we always stand in front of every nemesis that intends to break the said bond, protecting it with all our lives. Nonetheless, it's said that the bond between family can be described with a story, a simple yet touching story... here it is..._

In the year 1534, six noblemen who were blessed with wisdom and burned with passion to spread the words of gospel met in Montmarte outside Paris, in a crypt beneath the church of Saint Denis. They were Ignatius of Loyola, Francisco Xaverius from Navarre, Alfonso Salmeron, Diego Laínez, Nicolás Bobadilla from Spain, Peter Faber from Savoy, and Simão Rodrigues from Portugal. Dipped beneath the mild temperature of summer, they joined their hands of sanctity, forming a new society that was meant to protect the Roman Catholic Church, the _Society of Jesus _or_ Jesuits_. They made a vow of poverty, chastity, and obedience, and also vowed to convert the Muslims in Middle-East (and failed miserably). Despite the differences in background, they ventured forth until they were approved by Pope Paul III, ordained at Venice by Bishop of Arbe. It was when they were imbued with the Holy Spirit, and the word 'missionary' was first used.

The _Jesuits _was the smartest psychics, the most honorable teachers, the finest magicians, and essentially, the most valiant missionaries. They strived to break through all the barriers of cultures and backgrounds, considering everyone in the world as the "Children of Light". Their skulls were nothing but the words of God and the impassioned spirit to spread those words of joy was implanted in their hearts. They were nocturnal and diurnal, a group of people who was never bored of shouting the joy that they found inside Jesus, channeling every pleasure they discovered beside His Golden Throne.

In the field of magic, the aforementioned Ignatius wrote one of the most powerful grimoires in the world that time, _Del__ Cielo y del Infierno_, or "The Heaven and Hell". It was said that this grimoire held the magic of eternity, the magic that was blessed by purgatory and spoken in the language of angel. Ignatius of Loyola knew the knowledge in the said grimoire and the hostility that would thrive in the hand of evil-doers. After some moments of self-contemplating, he decided to give the grimoire to his closest comrade, Francisco Xaverius.

Francisco Xaverius was the real knight of Christianity, as his intention and yearning toward Jesus was said to have been greater than even St. Paul's. He sailed forth, to the land of unknown in the East with nothing but faith in his heart. Bible and _Del__ Cielo y del Infierno_ were his main two shields, and his tongue of holiness was his only sword. He succeeded in converting more people than what St. Paul did, as his sense of charisma was too luminous and indisputable. In one of his visits to Malacca, another faithful meeting occurred. Francisco Xaverius ran into a Japanese fugitive whose name was Anjiro.

And that was, the beginning of a story, a story that showed nothing but the misfortune of our favorite hero, Kamijou Touma.

(He didn't mind though, because it was all for the sake of his loved one, Kamijou Mikoto.)

* * *

><p><em>Hark the herald angels sing<br>"Glory to the newborn King!  
>Peace on earth and mercy mild<br>God and sinners reconciled"  
>Joyful, all ye nations rise<br>Join the triumph of the skies  
>With the angelic host proclaim:<br>"Christ is born in Bethlehem"  
>Hark! The herald angels sing<br>"Glory to the newborn King!"_

Kamijou Mikoto stared blankly at the chocolate cake on her lap and then glared severely at her husband. Her brown orbs of eternity were glued and sunk in the endless sea of melody and harmony; the other party's members were not the exception. For a minute, she forgot that she should be annoyed that her husband supposed to be singing the song that she requested other than chanting a descant that she was bored of listening. Nevertheless, he was so immersed in the said song as though it was something that could melt her heart, and she was actually astonished by the sonority of his voice. Really, he could say that he had nothing but 'Imagine Breaker', but at least she acknowledged another talent that was buried in the emotionless face of his.

(…and another superiority that she adored.)

Their only daughter, Kamijou Mizuki, was watching the whole concert in front of her in delight. Beside her mother, she could be considered another clone of Last Order (with longer hair) even though those black eyes of hers would just shatter the vague similarity. The chocolate brown of delicacy on her lap was forgotten and the attention given to his father was undivided. Truly, she was amazed to the very core, just like the other audiences, and tomorrow, there could be another praise (and maybe plea) that the said kid could request to her father.

"Papa is great!" Mizuki said cheerfully, and Mikoto chuckled slightly at the simplicity of her words. She was always the practical one, blurting every straight answers and truths that her eyes saw, something that the Railgun would always cherish regarding her daughter's childhood.

"Yeah, your daughter is right, onee-sama," a voice behind her created enough distraction as Shirai Kuroko began speaking. Oh yeah, the seven years of harsh life and some electric massages were much adequate for the said teleporter to become sane. Her dirty mind about the Railgun was clearly erased and she had gone straight, so much distinct than the Kuroko that Mikoto used to know. Her relentless feat and achievement in every Judgement's tasks were what giving her the title "Captain of Judgement". "I think everybody here is surprised, right guys?"

"Oh yeah," Ruiko Saten responded as she joined the conversation. The fan of skirt-flipping was now standing a little bit taller than Mikoto, with long silky black hair and the eyes of determination never left her. The sleepless nights of studying made her able to exhibit esper power now, a level 3 aerohand whose ability made Uiharu Kazari couldn't wear any skirt again anymore. "Too bad Uiharu couldn't join due to the Judgement's work."

The melody stopped as Kamijou Touma left his stage and approached Mikoto nonchalantly. He sat beside her. "Wew… My mouth is dry. Mikoto, pass me a glass of water," Touma asked.

Mikoto pouted and the expression of confusion began forming on his visage. He laboriously tried to dig up the meaning of those annoyed expression on her face until his own daughter cheerfully stated the key words.

"Papa, use the magic word!"

"…"

"Please, Mikoto…"

"And that's the magic word," Mikoto rose to her feet and walked silently with a smile graced upon her lips. She entered the kitchen and just when her shadow was completely invisible, another voice took his attention.

"Wew, your wife is very careful in choosing words, even though you used to describe her as a brat before you fell in love," Hamazura Shiage said in the shade of Christmas lights which were hung beautifully on the wall. His wife, Takitsubo Rikuo was silently observing the Christmas tree beside her, completely fascinated by the magnificence of those colorful glowing bulbs as they flaunted their glory in front of her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'd say that's because she wants Mizuki to imitate the good sides of hers," he responded almost too spontaneously as he stroke the little head of his daughter. Hamazura replied with a smirk and began speaking again. "Well, as long as she doesn't talk to Accelerator too much, she won't end up like him…"

"Oy, Just fuck off, you Hamazura," Accelerator maliciously said from the sofa that he sat on from the first time he joined the party. Last Order was soundly asleep on his lap. Really, after seven years of life, Last Order didn't seem to grow, and the said fact made Touma remembered of a certain pink-haired teacher. Ah well, maybe that was also what Accelerator wanted, because it was her loli-body of hers that drew the interest of the strongest esper of Academy city. The spiky haired guy wondered what kind of children would come from the strange union. He shuddered slightly because of his own imagination.

"Action speaks louder than words," Hamazura said. Kuroko and Saten nodded in approval.

"I'm going to check onee-sama for a while, you're coming, Saten? Maybe Misaki-san and Shizuri-san also need some help in preparing the roasted turkey," Kuroko said as she left the potency of fray. Saten nodded happily to her savior and jogged to the kitchen.

"Do you have any audacity to repeat your words, Hamazura?" Accelerator said in a sinister manner, and the familiar aura of exasperation and anger began emanating from his body, something that rose perplexity in the spiky haired guy's mind for the fact that Last Order could still sleep in spite of the harrowing aura. At least he knew that he wouldn't do any harm though, as long as Last Order was deep in slumber on his lap.

"What if I say yes?"

"You fu-…"

And just around the time Shirai Kuroko and Ruiko Saten left the family room, Accelerator started spouting each words of profanity as though what Hamazura said had gashed his warrior's pride. Kamijou Touma, being a good father just like he would always be, protected his daughter with the only thing that he could do: he covered Mizuki's ears tightly.

"Ah… this Christmas tree is splendid," Takitsubo muttered, currently unaffected by the chaos.

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you ever used the knife? Why do you use it that way? It's the wrong side, oy!"<p>

"Misaki-san… This is sugar, not salt…"

"Aaaahhh I dropped the chopped vegetables!"

"This is the fifth eggs you wasted. Why can't you do it properly?"

"Just. Shut. Up."

Shirai Kuroko and Ruiko Saten couldn't even close their mouths. In front of them was another… messy kitchen… or maybe the remaining of it… as they should call it. The sauces and ingredients were sprawled everywhere, and the kitchen was also covered in white dust of flour… although preparing a roasted turkey shouldn't need any flour (or maybe another secret receipt that the teleporter and aerohand won't dare tasting). Kamijou Mikoto, Shokuhou Misaki, and Mugino Shizuri, despite the superior power that they had, didn't seem to know what they were doing, and poor Kinuhata Saia was the victim of their confusion. The sleeping figure of Sogiita Gunha was no help at all, as he snored despite the frenetic atmosphere at one side of the kitchen. The turkey seemed… untouched, and they were not so surprised that the floor was charred slightly, here and there.

(At least Kuroko knew why Mikoto didn't come back to pass her husband a glass of water… Maybe she was taunted by the other level 5th or whatever…)

"Well… Saten-san I wonder whether we are the only sane group around here," Kuroko whispered, inaudible for the trio to hear… Well, let's consider she didn't want to risk her neck for opposing the three levels 5th who could twist one's arm easily.

"Essentially, they seem to have reached… What should I call? Oh yeah, stalemate of century. Maybe ojou-sama's life is far different than what I imagine… This is pathetic," Ruiko face palmed, sighing in desperation and her mind was slightly filled with hideous thought about the 'roasted' turkey that they would prepare if she didn't lend a hand. She still wanted to stay alive after all… or this would be the last Christmas for her.

"Shokuhou!" the Meltdowner called with an exasperated visage, a knife in her hand and Saten was slightly afraid that there would be flying knives and forks. Mugino Shizuri glared at the Mental Out as if it was the only thing that could vent her anger, and pointed directly at the sleeping Sogiita Gunha. "Wake your boyfriend up or I will assassinate him in his sleep. Now!"

Misaki blushed slightly at the words, shaking her head in a useless attempt to erase that crimson hue on her cheeks. Nevertheless, still, she appeared to be happy to the very core for the spontaneous assumption, sighing in order to calm herself down, and began replying the denial that she had done… sporadically, at least, or perhaps, in the present only. "He isn't my boyfriend, and… WAKE UP YOU INDIFFERENT BASTARD!"

She smacked his head… hard, and all the audiences were kind of worried of his state after the hit. For normal person, that beating could cost something, maybe amnesia, hemorrhage or other diseases, but Sogiita was a level 5th, after all. He woke up and massaged his head to ease the pain while Misaki scolded him for being a jerk and some curses were thrown. On the other side, Mikoto chuckled at the yet-to-be couple's antique, and she was slightly reminded of her past.

(She shook her head frantically.)

"Mikoto!" the spiky haired guy, just after he succeeded to escape from the torment of profanity, entered another scene of chaos with Mizuki as their arrivals were replied with nothing but soft glares from the women inside (except Misaki who still scolded Sogiita… yet another profanity for the youngest member of Kamijou's family). He cleared his throat to soften the atmosphere and began talking. "A phone call from your mom! Ask her when she would come!" he said, handing the hazel haired woman the cell phone.

"Oh yeah, thanks… Just a minute," she took the phone and walked to one side of kitchen with less noise. For an instance, all clamors in the kitchen were nothing but tender murmurs and whispers, as all thought and attention were given to the hazel haired woman only…

…and she dropped the phone.

The tingling sound of falling cell phone, so low and final, was the signal. The time and space that surrounded the hazel haired woman appeared to have stopped, as the entire colorful perimeter turned into monochromatic gloom. She trailed off; her firm body failed to support her as she dropped to her knees. It didn't need more than a second for the spiky haired guy to know that something was wrong as he shouted for her name as though the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse were standing vigilantly in front of her. He approached her, looking at his wife face to face in concern, and what he saw was nothing but a fragile porcelain angel.

"Mikoto! What happened!"

"Mama!"

What the spiky haired guy's twin of eternity spotted was nothing but the vacancy of emotion, as though she had been thrown to the land where children never smiled and the sky was never blue. The whimsical smile that invariably graced upon her lip was nothing but agape mouth, and her bright-yellowish skin was now paler, as though the breath of life had forsaken her. But still, in the moment of solemn, a word escaped her tongue, spoken with such void and Kamijou Touma thought in grief: this must be news of sorrow at its finest.

"Papa…" Mikoto whispered, and the porcelain angel shattered into nothingness.


	2. A Visit to the Grave

**Guys... Let me tell you why I don't want to make... you know, usual or normal story for the marriage life of our best couple. A site called Tvtropes (I got this information from my friend) said that the number of good stories in fanfiction are only 10% from the total stories. Well, I don't believe that, and I want to make a story to tell them that this site also can provide good stories! ****I encouraged every author to make another good story. That's a must!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Visit to the Grave<p>

_A year later…_

Underneath the shade of massive glass roof that exhibited the elegance of Narita International Airport's architecture, a man waited patiently for the next flight at one side of the airport lounge. White T-shirt and black pants were the one that covered him up, and the never-ending line of muscles on his body was the proof of restless days of training he had spent. A crude expression was implanted on his face; the sharp golden eyes that kept staring at his perimeter were adequate to make those street's rogue trembled in fear. He sat alone, right in front of the descending sun that beckoned the end of the day; crimson hue blanketed half of his face. The solitude appeared to be his only comrade and his own dignity seemed to be his only friend, much equal with those forlorn warriors from the past who sought nothing but glory and self-satisfaction. Yet beyond that, he emanated a sense of belief, determination; a sense of charisma, and the silver cross that was hung loosely on her neck was the only thing that showed a certain obscure virtue.

The crimson twilight lost its loyal spectator as his previous absolute attention was distracted by mere flowing crowds. All the passengers started lining in front of the gate to finally enter the aero plane after sixty minutes of waiting in the airport lounge, and the deepest instinct of his began calling him to join the queue, forgetting the fact that the twilight had not sent the curtain down. His black twins flew down his left arm, glancing at his watch and he was slightly surprised by the swiftness of time. He sighed, rising to his feet and for the first time of the day, he joined the society whose clamor he would never dream of.

He gazed swiftly at the crimson twilight for the last time. Good bye halcyon days.

* * *

><p>Generally, it didn't need more than five minutes for Kagoshima to show its splendid views and landmarks. Nevertheless, it appeared that time didn't cooperate with the said city every time. It was December, and the peripheral area was filled with bitter draft, decorating the sky with grey hue as the cold breeze of winter presented itself. The rate of strolling pedestrians was low; much lower than any stream of people that could be found in the warmer season, and the normal comfort of every opened-air landmarks was left forgotten. The air itself was cold, and every breath was freezing bite, taunting every citizen to conceal themselves in the coziest duvet, disregarding every habitual activity and work. Nonetheless, had there been a bit less chill, it was not doubted that the traffic would be crowded, winter or not.<p>

At the outskirts of city, where the nature still filled the perimeter and the homes of those chivalrous samurais of the past were located, a lone car could be seen moving through the perennial trees and bushes, successfully breaking all the tranquil moments into one single noise. It was a car which was rented yesterday by a certain spiky haired guy, right after thirty minutes of bargain and a signature on a contract which said that the owner wouldn't be responsible for any nicks which might be caused by a certain hazel haired woman's electricity power. Really, Kamijou Touma struggled not to tell his wife the real reason why he took so long to rent a car, for the real truth would only raise her anger.

"Are we there yet?" Kamijou Mizuki asked her father who was driving on the front seat. Her eyes were opened widely to observe any surroundings and views that could be noticed and caught; they had still not been bored, had not even blinked for the past minute-and-a-half for that matter. The voice of amazement hadn't forsaken her tongue, and the perpetual questions were thrown endlessly since they left the hotel. It was all her innocence and curiosity, with additional cutesy that never made her parents tired of responding the question, important or not.

"No…" Kamijou Touma answered simply, not even fearing for any further questions from her daughter. For her daughter and only for her daughter, every thought of piques forgotten and replaced only with soft answers, and the said philosophy could be applied to her wife too.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

Kamijou Touma chuckled at her ardor anxiety that couldn't be coped just by watching the never-ending terrain of forest. "No, Mizuki… We are not there five minutes ago, we are not there a minute ago, we are not there now…" he replied whilst he grinned at her antique.

"Yeah, Mizuki," Mikoto added. "Be patient and we'll be there for sure!" she looked back at her and smiled; one of the things that the spiky haired guy always cherished, a smile that he wanted to protect dearly.

"But papa said that we can arrive at granny's house much earlier!" she replied in a rather annoyed tone; her forehead was curled and she pouted, being slightly fed up because of a certain broken promise. "Why don't we reach granny's house now?"

"Because papa took so long to rent this car," Mikoto sighed, and sarcasm managed to acquire its glory through her next words. "Maybe papa was involved in a certain misfortune that he couldn't handle in such a short time," she smirked and squinted her hazel orbs into him; her arms were crossed in front of her newly-developed cleavage in a cynical way.

"Or maybe the owner was reluctant to rent this car because mama has a great potential to destroy this car by her power," he grinned, daring to risk the existence of every electronic devices that he had only to reply the sarcasm. He was slightly reminded of the days of the past and was amused by the fact that the sarcasm he threw used to be countered with blue line sparks of electricity.

Her face instantly became sullen. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Touma! Just drive! Anyway, who do you think will think of something like that when someone sees my calm, soft-spoken, and kind personality?"

"Yeah! Mama is kind!" Mizuki agreed almost spontaneously. The two females high-fived.

The spiky haired guy sighed, thinking of the irony of his own wife. If only Mizuki knew…

"And Touma, I also have a visit to make before we get to granny's house! Remember that!"

"…granny?"

"I mean my mother…"

"Yeah, yeah… Okay…"

"Here… where?" Mizuki inquired, being disappointed by the fact that their arrivals to her grandma's house would be delayed again. Her question was unanswered though. She tilted her head and looked at her mother curiously, no longer interested in the scenery of the perennial trees. Her eyes unsuccessfully searched for the vague truth that would be much too incomprehensible for her innocent heart, not knowing that the answer would come in another span of minutes.

And the location was spotted just when the spiky haired guy controlled the car to turn right around the corner. She didn't need more than a second to finally recognize the place, to eventually recognize the location she would drop by. On the top of the hill was a graveyard which was located in the center of the forest, as though the lost souls demanded a certain proximity to the nature where they were derived from. Kamijou Mikoto looked at the hill and tears subconsciously fell gracefully from her eyes, silencing the other members of her family in just one moment. Even her husband stopped the car in front of the hill, currently mesmerized by the sudden gloom that his wife brought, and his mouth couldn't release any words that could ease the feeling that the Railgun might have. It took some minutes for her to come back to reality, as if the sight of the graveyard brought hundreds of unexplainable emotions to her heart, knocking the door of her memories, until she finally spoke up softly.

"There…"

* * *

><p>No one wanted to die. Even people who wanted to go to heaven didn't want to die to get there. And yet death was the destination we all shared. No one had ever escaped it. And that was as it should be, because death was very likely the single best invention of life. It was life's change agent. It cleared out the old to make way for the new. Nevertheless, the affection given to the dead would remain unchanged, for the memory would always take the place of them, and the pain of losing would never vanish. The new would always be the new, but the old would always be the old.<p>

(Because nobody would ever miss the new, but they would likely miss the old…)

Kamijou Mikoto stood in front of her father's graveyard, not so surprised by the presence of shimmering puddles on her eyes. She stared at the name and the epitaph of her father, denouncing every good side of his and the splendor of his deeds in the world. It was all those memories and the reminiscence of the past that made her gazed at the tombstone as though she was meeting a lost family member and freshly united, and the hazel haired woman was sure that the door of her memories wouldn't be closed by just mere call, persuasion, invitation-to-leave or whatever. She even feared that the next series of memories would only make her cry in front of her family just like a little baby who needed nothing but embrace.

The spiky haired guy and his daughter watched, judiciously placing ten-meters-of-space with his wife, permitting her to have a certain private time with the dearest father. They left the two to have one-sided chat which would only bring tears to those who heard, for the hazel haired woman needed something more than a lifeless reply from her father, so desperately needed. Mikoto finally came back in fifteen minutes, wearing a sad facial on her face. She appeared so bitter, so vulnerable and he was slightly wondered where the ever-cheerful and vibrant eyes of Mikoto went in such little time. It was much better than their previous visit though, much better than the time when she nearly ripped her emotion apart in the form of timeless shedding tears. Frankly speaking, he was slightly relieved that his existence could cheer her up, even for a little.

"You know, in this third visit, I began to think of something…" Mikoto began the conversation as they walked to the parked car and Kamijou Touma found himself staring at the wonderment of her dismal never-ending circles of eternity. Mizuki was no longer with them; she was not interested with the slow-walk and incomprehensible conversation. She walked ahead of them, right to the same destination with them.

"And what is it?" Touma inquired, his expression softened (again) when he saw her closing her eyes, thinking of another words that could be considered as adequate respond (not inaudible sobs). She opened her eyes and answered.

"I wondered whether he's proud of me… because I am one of the seven strongest espers in Academy City… whether he approved my departure to Academy city… Did he know why I wanted to study in Academy City? Did he forgive my failures for giving my DNA randomly? Did he understand me?" the Railgun said lugubriously; eyes trying to determine the answers or maybe even shallow conclusions in a mere blink; and those were all wiped away by the northwestern wind, leaving nothing but the bewilderment and sorrow in her heart. Kamijou Touma must have noticed this. He kept silent and let her continue the monologue.

"I will never know… I never get any call, message… I never get any _**letter from papa**_…" she sighed… her head appeared to be so heavy and her age appeared to double, she was no longer the Kamijou Mikoto that the spiky haired guy really acknowledged, not the ever-steadfast Kamijou Mikoto. The 'Imagine Breaker' guy was reminded of his own family; his father, mother, and cousin, and wondered what he would really feel when he lost one of them.

"He was there for me just until my ages reached seven… I remembered him taking me to the Kagoshima Festival… I'm wearing kimono and he took me by the hand. But after I entered the elementary school… he was gone…"

"Well… I believe… he has his own motive… He appeared to be caring though," Kamijou Touma scratched his head, knowing that his answer couldn't even match her long monologue, but he really didn't know how he should answer. Out of the blue, he was embarrassed by his lack of creativity to arrange nice words.

"Well I hope so… but…"

"Mama!"

Mizuki suddenly called, running into them with Mikoto's cell phone in her hand. Instantly, as though she didn't need to be trained to do so, a smile graced upon her lips, and Kamijou Touma was grateful that their daughter called her in such a crucial time. Such conversation was never her specialty, and he would take note to learn of it from her mother later.

"Look, your facebook!" Looks like everybody is online!" Mizuki said cheerfully, handing the said cell phone to her mother. Mikoto took it and checked the screen.

"Ah? That's rare… let's see…"

* * *

><p><strong>GekotaGirl <strong>(signed in)

**Foodaholicz **: Ah, Tanpatsu! How's Touma?

**GirlzAreHot **: Easy, easy, Fukiyose, be patient please, I was drunk yesterday and… Aaaahhh Miko-nyan!

**SpartanGirl** : Oh, yeah.. great… THE REPORT MUST BE GIVEN YESTERDAY… Hello Mikoto-san… AND YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU WERE LOITERING AROUND JUST A STREET THUG THAT TIME? START DOING THE REPORT! NOW!

**GirlzAreHot **: Oh yeah, How's Mizuki? Is she good? By any chance, can I invite her to my house later?

**GekotaGirl **: Huh?

**GirlzAreHot **: Come on! She'll have more than fun!

**GekotaGirl **: Huuuhhh?

**GirlzAreHot **: Well.. I can't clearly explain… but…

**SpartanGirl **: SHUT UP AND START DOING THE REPORT!

**GirlzAreHot** (signed out)

**GekotaGirl **: Fukiyose?

**SpartanGirl **: Yeah?

**GekotaGirl **: Please protect my daughter from any perverted intents…

**SpartanGirl **: All right!

**Super! **(signed in)

**SUPER! **: Ahhh Kamijou-san's on! I'll surely tell the others about this!

**GekotaGirl **: Hey, Kinuhata-san…What's special with me online?

**RainyDays **(signed in)

**RainyDays **: Hey.. it's kind of lively here…

**GekotaGirl **: Ah, Saten-san! Oh yeah, and Index, Touma is okay, and you don't have to ask the same thing every time we chat you know?

**Foodaholicz **: I just want to know!

**SpartanGirl **: Well… what's this now?

**RainyDays **: Cat-fight!

**Foodaholicz **: Eh? Wait… Styl! He's taking my food. Wait!

**Foodaholicz **(signed out)

**GekotaGirl **: … food fight?

**RainyDays **: …

**I'llRipYouApart **(signed in)

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **(signed in)

**CrystalBreeze **(signed in)

**I'llRipYouApart **: Railgun! I demand another battle!

**GekotaGirl **: Just stop it…

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: What's wrong, Kinuhata? I heard that Takitsubo is involved in an acci…

**CrystalBreeze **: HAMAZURA!

**GirlzAreHot **(signed in)

**GirlzAreHot **: Fukiyose's still here?

**SpartanGirl **: Yes.

**GirlzAreHot** : Fuck…

**GirlzAreHot **(signed out)

**BunnyGirlzFTW!** : Eh? She's online? But…

**CrystalBreeze **: So I heard that you were hanging out with a girl I don't even know, huh? I'LL GIVE YOU TONS OF PUNISHMENTS FOR SURE!

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: Eh?

**Super! **: Takitsubo : *Furious mode on*

**CrystalBreeze** (signed out)

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: DAMN YOU KINUHATA! WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD HER?

**Super! **: Nothing, really…

**I'llRipYouApart** : Soo, Hamazura, I heard that you were hanging out with other girls huh…

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: Ehhh?

**I'llRipYouApart** (signed out)

**Super!** : Ah! I've some images I must take!

**Super! **(signed out)

**BunnyGirlzFTW!** : Huh? What images? Wait, someone's knocking the door… Wait…

**RainyDays **: Hamazura-san, maybe you shouldn't….

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **(signed out)

**GekotaGirl **: You're late, Saten-san…

**KillerInstinct **(signed in)

**KillerInstinct **: Idiot… where's that brat?

**RainyDays **: Oh, she's not here, Mr. lolicon…

**KillerInstinct **: Oh, yeah, thanks…

**KillerInstinct **(signed out)

**KillerInstinct **(signed in)

**KillerInstinct **: I'm not a lolicon!

**KillerInstinct **(signed out)

**SpartanGirl **: That sounded Tsundere for me…

**KillerInstict **(signed in)

**KillerInstinct **: I'm not a Tsundere!

**KillerInstict **(signed out)

**GekotaGirl **: Wew?

**FortunateMan **(signed in)

**GekotaGirl **: Touma? You don't need to sign in by yourself, you can share the chat with me!

**FortunateMan **: Oh, all right…

**FortunateMan **(signed out)

**GekotaGirl **: It's Touma speaking… Hey, what's up you guys?

**SpartanGirl **: It's okay, how's…

**GekotaGirl **: Sorry… Touma should wait for his turn first, now's my turn to…

**GekotaGirl **: Sorry… My wife suddenly take the cell phone, so let's continue.. How's…

**GekotaGirl **: That idiot kept taking my cell phone! Sor…

**GekotaGirl** : I…

**GekotaGirl **(signed out)

**RainyDays **: Huh?

**SpartanGirl **: Seeing their stubbornness and all, it would be impossible for them to share something…

**RainyDays **: At least… they had shared their lives with each other… until now, I guess…

**GirlzAreHot **(signed in)

**SpartanGirl **: Get back to work!

**GirlzAreHot **(signed out)

**RainyDays **: You're a little bit too strict… let him take a break…

**SpartanGirl **: Hell, no!

**GekotaGirl **(signed in)

**FortunateMan **(signed in)

**SpartanGirl **: They are back… So you guys have stopped arguing, I believe…

**FortunateMan **: Yeah… kinda…

**RainyDays **: What move? Thunderbolt?

**FortunateMan **: No, thunder punch…

**GekotaGirl **: He deserved it!

**RainyDays **: Yeah, yeah…

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **(signed in)

**RainyDays **: He… escaped?

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: My friend Touma! I have just escaped from the hell!

**FortunateMan **: I just exited the hell…

**GekotaGirl **: That was just a simple punch!

**FortunateMan **: Yeah… a punch that had a certain potential to make a three-meters hole on the ground. Great, Mikoto…

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: Really?

**GekotaGirl **: He was exaggerating!

**FortunateMan **: Such misfortune… So… You really hit on a girl?

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: Yeah… I MEAN NO!

**FortunateMan **: Just spit it out…

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: … Okay… I did… so what?

**FortunateMan **: Bunny girl?

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: What else?

**FortunateMan** : I know, I know…

**GirlzAreHot **(signed in)

**GirlzAreHot **: Fuki…

**SpartanGirl **: Sign. Out. Now!

**GirlzAreHot** : Come on Fukiyose! I can die if I don't take any break!

**SpartanGirl **: Good…

**FortunateMan** : Good…

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: Good…

**GirlzAreHot** : You too Hamazura-san?

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: I'm not in my best mood…

**GirlzAreHot **(signed out)

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **: So let's continue… what about… DAMN! THEY ARE HERE!

**BunnyGirlzFTW! **(signed out)

**GekotaGirl **: Let's hope we can see Hamazura's face tomorrow…

**RainyDays **: Yeah, and anyway, I need to sign out, so bye!

**RainyDays ** (signed out)

**SpartanGirl **: Me too.. must check some student's work! Bye!

**SpartanGirl **(signed out)

**GekotaGirl **(signed out)

**FortunateMan **(signed out)

…

…

…

**KillerInstinct **(signed in)

**GirlzAreHot **(signed in)

**KillerInstinct **: Hey, is the brat really not here? Where's everybody?

**GirlzAreHot **: Yeah! Fukiyose's offline! Hey, guys, you know? I have a new theory! I know that a human whose skin's color is white is prone to be a loli! While those who…

**KillerInstinct **(signed out)

**GirlzAreHot **: Hey, Am I really the only one here?

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that guys? Is that good? I worked so hard to make a chat like this... Even though I'm not so good in humor, but at least I tried...<strong>

**Oh yeah, Please review! I'm mostly encouraged by the number of reviews! Please! Please:)?**


End file.
